


A Small Room, You and Me

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: It's just classical omegaverse with full of smut
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: noren





	A Small Room, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like smut please leave before reading..

It's dangerous and hard to control himself for Jeno. All the time he has been looking preserved and calm but his heart is beating so fast.He can't think straight at all now especially when his omega lover is chafing his clothed bottom to Jeno's thighs,moving his hips front and back carelessly while releasing his phormones. 

His right hand grabs the tiny waist, helping Renjun to gain his balance but the boy is few steps ahead of him,taking off his school uniform that now his shirt is wrinkled,he gives up unbuttoning his shirt and cups Jeno's face to smash their lips... Jeno accepts gladly of course,parting his mouth and their tongues are fighting for dominance. Renjun breaks the kiss for letting out a throaty moan,his body is trembling because of his heat and can control neither his phormones nor the slick comes from his ass and wets his pant.. Jeno has started to lost too,his head is spinning with the sweet vanilla scent that comes from Renjun and he can't think straight. But how it all started?!

Jeno and Renjun's backstory is something simple... Their family got them mating dates when they were 7 and the kids have already known each other that it didn't make them feel weird... Their appearance looked similar that they didn't mind at all but at the age of 10,when their test results were certain Jeno had to go to school for alphas and Renjun for omegas... 

They used meet twice in a month and it was only cute dates around cafes or parks, trying to catch up their stories and with time both started to change. When Renjun looked at Jeno he could see a real alpha, handsome, muscular and a gentleman,his heart is beating so fast whenever he sees Jeno,when the other kisses him it's like millions of butterflies are flying in his stomach that he wants to be around Jeno all the time and same thing goes for Jeno. He always liked Renjun and his beauty is mesmerising him whenever he sees his beloved one.

Their cute dates slowly starts to end up going somewhere they can be alone and making out for so long, scent marking and thigh fucking but not too more because of Renjun's heat cycles are irregular and he always looks so scared that Jeno always cool his mind and stops himself... Locking himself inside during his rut, ashamed himself after his rut is done when he thinks about smelling Renjun's shirt and thinking about eating him up but always preserved around Renjun. 

But now he totally lost it,and Renjun's phormones are getting stronger every second to seduce him totally. His wide palms slide under Renjun's half buttoned shirt and reach out the erected nipples,he looks at his lover while leaning in to suck his nipples above his shirt... Renjun is totally in his own world,his hands are grabbing Jeno's shoulders tightly with every coup of tongue around his nipples and his bottom is hurting from chafing Jeno's thighs. 

"Hhgnn!"

Quickly bites his bottom lip after making a lewd voice when Jeno starts to bite his nipple while pinching and pulling the other one,he feels his tiny cock is throbbing inside his pant and his underwear is totally wet.

He looks down to see Jeno's face,the other already unbuttoned Renjun's shirt and leaving his marks around his nipples then their eyes meet,he sees Jeno's dark side he has been keeping inside for so long and it's just making him excited more. His hands go to Jeno's hair to stroke it,like he can control this predator with his touch and that's truth. He sees Jeno's blushing softly and his tongue is going up to Renjun's neck,sucking it and leaving marks there too. The alpha's hot breathe is fanning over his skin and feeling like his skin is burning

"Let's move to the bed" 

His hoarse voice is exciting and instead of getting off from Jeno's lap he clings him more, letting the alpha to carry him. When his back meets soft sheets he pulls Jeno for a messy kiss that their salivas are leaking down and a thin bond appears whenever they break the kiss for taking breathes. Renjun feels much lighter after his pants and underwear are tossed to the ground. He would feel shy but now he doesn't mind,not even when Jeno pulls him by his legs to the edge of bed and spreading his legs and burying his head down. Shivers when he feels Jeno's tongue on his inner thighs,then the alpha's licking turns into biting and sucking that Renjun skin is stings down there,his whole body is burning like a volcano.

Jeno's mind hazy but still trying to keep it together,he doesn't want to hurt Renjun and wanting their first time to be special that he doesn't wanna jump in too quick. He wants both of them to enjoy. His eyes catch Renjun's throbbing dick that leaking precums and making a mess at the area... His big palm effortlessly captures it and its disappeared in his hand,seeing Renjun flinching and breathing heavily wants to make him tease his lover more and he leans in to take it in his mouth

"J-jeno!! St-Ahhhh" 

Renjun can't even finish his words, not like he could while Jeno's tongue is twirling around his dick and those slurping sounds don't help at all. He feels Jeno takes his dick out of his mouth and now licking the whole not so long length from balls to the tip,his hands are going to Jeno's head and pressing it to his dick,asking him to give him to contunie what he has been doing before and who is Jeno to say no? He starts to move his hips while his dick is throbbing inside Jeno's mouth and soon he releases his loads the alpha's mouth, seeing the other swallows it without hesitation is such a turn on that his dick starts to throb again...

Now Renjun is facing with the bed sheets, legs are spreaded but trembling because of the stimulation he takes from both sides that Jeno's busy to tease Renjun's rim with his tongue and jerking him off at the same time.   
Whenever he feels like he is gonna collapse Jeno lifts his hips and devours his juice more,making Renjun a crying mess just from eating him up. He enjoys, knowing how sensitive Renjun is just wants him to tease him more. Jeno pulls his head back and Renjun's whimpers lessen,he looks at Renjun's cute twitching hole which is waiting for something to fill in more. 

When Renjun hears unbuckling sounds he can't help but looks behind, already knowing Jeno's huge size but it's impossible not to get impressed by it. Till now Jeno used his dick only for thigh fucking and thinking his cock will be inside him and filling his stomach excites yet scares him at the same time. He sees Jeno rips the condom packet but stops when his eyes meet with Renjun's. He strokes Renjun's face till his chin and straighten his posture that now Renjun is facing with Jeno's dick

"Put it on for me"

Renjun's eyes slides down to Jeno's dick again, it's like it's getting bigger everytime he sees. His hands reach out to the condom but Jeno stops him doing it,his thumb presses on Renjun's bottom lip

"With your mouth" 

He says, voice is too deep that it always happens when Jeno's sexually excited and the idea excites Renjun and his stomach tightens while slowly learning down after putting the tip of condom between his lips and obediently pushing it with his mouth,while doing it he looks at Jeno,waiting for a praise but the expression on Jeno's face is much better than a praise.

Renjun spreads his legs wide,his body starts to heat up again and he only wants Jeno's dick to fill him up,Jeno holds his chin up and leaves a kiss on his lips before starting to push his length inside. He can feel Renjun's nails are digging his shoulders but he doesn't mind,contuning to push it inside... 

"IT WILL-AGGH.. IT WILL TEAR" 

Renjun says, he buries his face on Jeno's chest and tears can't stop falling down from his eyes... 

"Shh.. It'll be fine now" 

Jeno brushes the hair on Renjun's forehead and kisses him with love,making the kiss deeper and passionate that feeling Renjun starts to loosen up enough to move for Jeno so he slowly starts to move,still giving time to Renjun and it's so hard. He just wants to make him a mess.

It still hurts but the pleasure Renjun takes is much more, he looks down and see the bulge on his stomach with every strong thrust of Jeno, can see him moving inside and his walls tighten that Jeno let's out a groan he has been holding it

"Renjun?"

He says, cupping Renjun's face and making him look at him...

"I don't think I can hold myself back anymore" 

Jeno's voice is cracked,he has been holding himself for years and now finally they're doing it that it was so hard for Jeno,he wants to take it out what he has been holding for so long and making Renjun a big mess. His beautiful omega just nods but as soon as his approval a rough deep thrust comes,Renjun feels like Jeno's dick goes up to his throat and it hurts. 

Renjun is facing with the sheets again,his hips are grabbed by Jeno's wide palms and spreading his ass while pushing his dick in and out fastly. The room is filled with skin clapping sound with lewd voices come from both. The omega doesn't know how many times he has cummed till now but the sheets are too wet. The other is circling his hips a bit to find the spot and when he sees how Renjun's legs loosen and he collapsed on the bed Jeno starts to abuse the spot,leaning on Renjun and sticking their bodies. One of his hand is playing with Renjun's nipple while the other is holding Renjun's face, making him look at his face that so they can make out.   
Renjun is flushed down till his chest and his back is aching from arching a lot,he catches Jeno's hair that tickling his ear and pulling his hairs while groaning under him,telling Jeno not stop and how it feels good between his moans and Jeno isn't willing to stop,his body is melting whenever he moves inside Renjun. 

Jeno pulls Renjun back without changing their position and straightens their posture yet still sticking together,his hand reaches down to Renjun's dick which turned angry pink and his thumb starts to stroke the tip while he contunies to pump inside with animalistic speed that he feels the condom is slipped down,he takes it off totally and tosses it away, Renjun's voice is cracking everytime he moans and calling Jeno's name and the other is making sounds as growling. He never imagined being inside Renjun would be so perfect,or is it because they're pairs? Jeno feels Renjun's cums are dripping down under his hand and now his fingers are covered with Renjun's cums. Tiny hands capture his wide palm and brings it to his plump lips to lick and suck the long boney fingers of Jeno. His cock throbs inside

When Jeno pulls out his dick Renjun looks at him with puppy eyes, spreading his ass while whining,being the dog in heat... Jeno lays on the bed, straighten up his dick and Renjun is already placing it between his butt cheeks, slowly sitting on it and his face looks like he can cry anytime. Jeno is holding his waist to help him though he can't wait longer that starts to thrust already,making Renjun lose his balance and he is laying on Jeno's sweaty body,he takes few deep breathes before moving on his own and straighten his posture,starts to bounce on Jeno's dick and his own is hitting his stomach everytime he moves. The sight is delicious,much better what Jeno imagined so far when he looks at Renjun;flushed,covered with marks and making desperate sounds while jerking off and bouncing on Jeno's cock that his own cock gets bigger inside and he can see the bulge on Renjun's tummy. It's so satisfying to watch but he feels close,the way he breathes gets faster and his head gets hazy, feeling the upcoming loads from his tightened balls and taking out his dick from Renjun's warm hole,starts to fap it as bringing him closer to Renjun's face. He starts to curse under his breathe while shooting on Renjun's face and painting him with his thick white cums. It's like marking his territory. While he is contuning to cum Renjun's transparant cums are leaking down from his dick too...


End file.
